El torneo de la muerte
by AlexissEdith
Summary: [Leve OoC] Torneo de PerfectCell/ Vegeta, principe saiyajin orgulloso de su raza...¿ Podrá acaso su orgullo ser su perdición? [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de DBZ le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toi Animation.

2\. Este relato participa dentro de la iniciativa «Dos semanas de locura» promocionado en el GE, siendo este el día 11: Muerte de tu pj favorito.

3\. Narrado en tercera persona. La trama es de mi autoría.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden hacermela llegar por medio de un review o de un PM.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FB, FF o la cuenta del grupo por favor hacermelo saber. Juntos Digamos NO al Plagio.

* * *

 **El torneo de la muerte:**

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos de furia ante lo que estaba viendo. Sus manos se contrajeron convirtiéndose en puños. Su corazón latía fuerte sin poderse creer aún que otra vez ocurriese lo mismo.

Un simple rayo, un halo de energía, un ataque tan igual a los suyos lo había arruinado todo.

Un charco de sangre y el silencio perturbando su cabeza. Todo moviéndose en cámara lenta y los recuerdos que se agolpaban unos tras otros haciéndolo casi perder la razón.

No le había podido decir que se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo. No lo había podido abrazar, ni había podido enseñarle cosas.

En realidad se había comportado igual que su propio para con él, pensando que había tiempo de sobra para decir «Buen trabajo».

De qué servía ahora el orgullo de príncipe que cargaba siempre, si no podía compartir con su hijo un entrenamiento y su odio hacia Kakaroto.

Solo un segundo bastó para que ese miserable androide, hecho de células «Z», acabase con la vida de Trunks.

Un agujero, los comentarios del locutor del torneo, el silencio de los otros guerreros y las risas de ese despreciable ser era lo sus sentidos percibían.

Risas molestas que hervían la sangre, y el un príncipe de raza saiyajin no podía ser humillado así y menos podían arrebatarle algo suyo. Su hijo, sangre de su sangre, parte de un legado ancestral y con lo mejor que se podía encontrar en el planeta tierra.

—(ja,ja,ja) —interrumpió el androide los pensamientos del orgulloso saiyajin—; pensé que esto sería más difícil, acaso no son ustedes los guerreros más poderosos —Provocó con sus palabras a todos los presentes.

—Ese maldito —gruñó el príncipe orgulloso.

—¡No! —gritó Goku desde el más allá—: No caigas en sus provocaciones, Vegeta.

Vegeta mascullaba y se debatía entre atacar a «Perfect Cell» o acatar lo que decía Kakaroto.

Aquel último amigo y enemigo a la vez. Rival a su altura, saiyajin como él pero que ahora se había comportado irreverentemente. Estuvo jugando, no peleaba en serio y pretendía que su hijo Gohan, (mocoso a ojos del príncipe), ganase el combate. Y lo único que había obtenido había sido la muerte con la autodestrucción de Cell.

Cuanto más pensaba, más ganas tenía de enfrentarse al androide y vengar a su familia y a su orgullo.

—Vamos, ¿eso es todo? —arengaba un renovado Perfect Cell que no parecía mostrar signo alguno de deterioro físico.

Atrás quedaba ese intento de autodestrucción que había hecho ese androide al sentirse acorralado.

Un golpe fuerte, de Gohan, en su pecho había provocado la expulsión de A18, y ante eso el cobarde Cell amenazó con explotarse asimismo. Ahí había salido Goku, (sacrificándose por la humanidad), llevándose al androide para que explotase en otro lugar.

Y ¿de qué había servido?, de nada. Allí se encontraba de nuevo ese sujeto, completamente reconstruido, con energía renovada y la malicia intacta.

En contraste: del otro lado yacía el cuerpo inerte de Trunks, que en una última convulsión escupió sangre haciendo perder la poca cordura que mantenía el príncipe saiyajin.

Frenéticamente, (y sin oír ningún consejo), se abalanzó sobre Cell. Una ráfaga de energía salía de su mano y se impactaba en el androide. Toda la furia del príncipe era canalizada en sus ataques, aumentando su poder al convertirse en super saiyajin.

Pero nada sirvió, aún con la nube de polvo y las grandes explosiones Cell Perfect seguía de pie con su sonrisa sobrada. Seguía burlándose de los guerros Z. Mostrándose altivo, invencible y algo irritado.

Al ver eso, Vegeta fue consciente de que no habría salida, (al menos para él), y sonrió por la ironía de la vida. No vengaría a su hijo pero lo vería pronto.

Aceptando su destino y su derrota, arremetió contra el androide recibiendo un rayo fulminante y cayendo justo al lado de Trunks.

La sonrisa no la había perdido, al contario aparecía haberse agrandado. Es que en el fondo sanía que aunque no había vencido, si había hecho honor a su orgullo saiyajin.

Ahora sería el turno del pequeño Gohan para levantar el guante y mostrarle al mundo lo que un verdadero guerrero podía hacer. Y Vegeta sabía que el hijo de Kakaroto no iba a defraudar ni a su padre ni a su raza.

«El destino de la tierra queda en buenas manos» fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre…


End file.
